PBA 005b
9:35:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Still, thrown into such a situation, I wonder that we're working well together at all. 9:35:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((My hair isn't that fuzzy anymore, but thanks.)) 9:36:37 PM Kalor: I always try to get along with everyone. There's no use getting into pointless fights. 9:36:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What else can we do? I, for one, do not believe that slashing each other's throats could have been seen a reasonable course of action, regardless of appearance of evil (or good) auras. 9:37:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed, friend Kalor. 9:38:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And as I said before, if such a simple creature as a hellhound can be made tame and even friendly by one as young and innocent as friend Janis, then surely a being as complex as friend Kestrel need not be considered evil, dangerous, or the like, merely because of an aura and the languages she speaks. 9:38:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) nods. "Say, she likes the forest, right? Maybe it'd be better if we simply let her return..." 9:39:45 PM Kalor: I was taught infernal to be able to better understand the tomes of spells written in that language. Does that make me any more evil? I mostly use it to curse aloud. 9:40:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) glances sidelong at Kalor, holding her tongue. 9:40:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Initially, friend Kalor, I harbored distrust of you because you spoke the language. However, that was foolish of me. 9:40:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks surprised at Larry. 9:41:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Would spellcraft tell me what kind of things would be written in Infernal?)) 9:41:29 PM Kalor: I guess from another viewpoint I'm the foolish one, for I harbor no distrust of anyone in our group. 9:41:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks at Kalor *even more oddly* 9:42:14 PM Kalor: We are all stuck on this ship together. 9:42:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Perhaps. However, the most foolish would take advantage of that distrust. Without our coordinated efforts, the likelihood of any of us returning home is nonexistant, from the sounds of it. 9:42:38 PM Kalor: Mistrusting one another is only going to make matters worse. 9:42:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) sighs. 9:43:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Lira, what is wrong? 9:43:58 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): We should work together, yes, but not everything/everyone can be trusted. There was a feral vampire that came out of one of the pods, remember? 9:44:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): That guy he killed, that could have been one of us. 9:44:33 PM Kalor: And if he did, would we gain anything from mistrusting each other? 9:44:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): .... 9:44:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) thinks her point was completely missed. 9:45:02 PM Kalor: you killed the vampire while working together. 9:45:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): The point is you can't trust everyone, Kalor. 9:45:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): If the vampire had woken up next to you 9:45:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): And you trusted him, you could've ended dead. 9:45:41 PM Kalor: But I can give them the benefit of the doubt until they do something to warrant mistrust. 9:46:07 PM Kalor: If he'd woken up next to me, Janis would have shot him. 9:46:19 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I trust no undead. The creatures that shun Pelor's light are among the few to whom I give no quarter. 9:46:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Almost everything deserves a chance, however slight it may be. 9:46:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) smiles briefly at Kalor. 9:47:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Anyway, we should get back. Kestrel is probably in the Forest, where we can search for years and never find her. 9:47:48 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed. Also, we may do well to comfort friend Wynn. I doubt her words were meant to be so harsh. 9:48:25 PM Kalor: I know they were not. She is merely trying to protect everyone. 9:49:03 PM | Edited 9:49:17 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Understandably so, given her path. 9:49:38 PM Kalor: ((If I'd made Kalor Neutral like I originally planned, he'd probably be much more distrustful of everyone)) 9:49:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) suddenly whirls around at Kalor and kind of half-balks for a moment. 9:49:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Kalor... 9:50:05 PM Kalor: Yes? 9:50:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Have you ever met anyone who couldn't learn magic? 9:50:59 PM Kalor: No, I spent most of my childhood in the study of my master and the libraries of Delvingdeep. 9:51:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Have you ever *studied* about one who couldn't? 9:51:16 PM Kalor: I only met people that either studied magic or did not. 9:51:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks a little desperate 9:51:49 PM Kalor: No, I do not believe I have. 9:52:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks crestfallen. "Larry, what about you?" 9:53:25 PM Kalor: Magic is the Art, as the elves call it. As long as you are willing to study, you can usually learn it. 9:53:39 PM Kalor: That is what was taught to me. 9:54:10 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Not so far as I know, friend Lira. Like friend Kalor, I have never been aware of an individual who was incapable of learning magic; I never asked those that did not practice too much about their reasons. 9:54:16 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What bothers you? 9:54:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) shakes her head. "It is not my place to say." 9:55:30 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Then I will not prod. 9:56:13 PM | Edited 9:56:58 PM Kalor: A head for study is obviously required. Although I have read of sorcerers, who can apparently shape magic through will alone. Such power seems immensely interesting, but alas I lack the innate spark to experience magic in such a way. 9:56:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) nods gratefully. "Yes, but.... that is not the problem. I wonder if the Library would have any helpful books..." 9:57:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Kalor, divine magic is generally understood in a similar fashion, as a gift from one's god. 9:58:03 PM Kalor: What form does this block take? Are you referring to a person that previously could use magic that now cannot, or someone that cannot memorize even simple spells after training? 9:58:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Through prayer, Pelor grants me the knowledge to channel and focus His divine power. 9:58:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks at Kalor. "This is not for me to share." 9:59:49 PM Kalor: Aventernus grants me a small boon through his bond to me as well. Every time I cast a spell I can feel that tiny spark bolstering my magic. And my master told me that once I learn to cast spells that channel the power of water, this spark will shine even brighter. 10:00:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks crestfallen again. 10:00:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): On a tangent, and out of curiosity, does magic require the spark of life? 10:00:38 PM Kalor: Not at all, there are many accounts of undead beings using magic. 10:00:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): For example, could Jarek, Nation's avatar, learn and use magic? 10:00:55 PM Kalor: Probably. 10:01:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks at Kalor and Larry, a little fidgety. "I'm going to the Library. You two can do as you please." 10:02:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Alright, friend Lira. I suppose we will have no luck finding Kestrel out here. We may as well wander along. 10:02:28 PM Kalor: I have recently begun studying various religions in the library, and many of the tales pertain to the slaying of undead liches and the like. 10:02:50 PM Kalor: They are said to be powerful spellcasters in their own right. 10:02:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) smiles at Larry and starts walking towards the Library. 10:03:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows Lira towards the library, sure that he will find something interesting to read up on. 10:03:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) glances back at Kalor. "Pretty sure Nation isn't undead, so I'm not sure those rules apply." 10:04:04 PM Kalor: Kalor follows Larry 10:04:28 PM Kalor: No, but constructs that have their own will are also able to use magic. 10:04:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Intriguing, all of this. 10:05:26 PM Kalor: There are... *Kalor looks down* Were, many books on the construction of golems that could channel arcane energies in various ways in the library. 10:05:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) arrives at the Library, walking down along the bookshelves, looking for books that deal with inhibition of magic. "Were?" 10:05:59 PM Kalor: Yes they were... Damaged. 10:06:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Ah, how unfortuanate. Lost knowledge is such a tragedy. 10:06:28 PM Kalor: There are few greater. 10:06:33 PM Kalor: Kalor sighs. 10:07:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) continues wandering around the Library slowly. "Are these books sorted in any way...?" 10:07:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nation, is the library sorted in any particular fashion? 10:08:10 PM Kalor: But why are you asking me if Nation's avatar could learn magic? If he would like to learn I'm sure I could teach him to cast a simple spell in a few years. 10:08:56 PM Jhett: Nation: Just ask the invisible servants, they'll bring you whatever books youw ant. 10:09:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks at Larry and Kalor. "Invisible... WHAT?!" 10:09:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I was merely curious. Arcane magic is foreign to me, and the concept of a created being being able to learn magic struck me as interesting. 10:09:22 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ... 10:09:29 PM Jhett: Nation: Simple magics used for mundane tasks. 10:09:40 PM Kalor: Exactly 10:09:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, there you have it. The ship knows magic. 10:10:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) abruptly sits down. 10:10:14 PM Jhett: Nation: I *am* magic. 10:10:24 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): No offense meant, Nation. I still find my understanding of your existence quite lacking. 10:10:34 PM Kalor: As I said, able to channel magical energy in various ways. 10:12:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) focuses on books involving limitus, inhibition, and the lack of ability to learn magic. "Please bring me a couple books on the inhbition or lack of ability of learning magic," she speaks to the unseen servants. 10:13:25 PM Kalor: You actually do not need to speak, merely focus on the action in your mind and reach out to them like you would when casting a simple spell. Like Mage hand, Or prestidigitation. 10:13:28 PM Jhett: The books float off of the shelves toward you. 10:13:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) smiles vaguely. "It feels more polite this way, Kalor." 10:14:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) takes the books and, still seated, starts to read through the first one. 10:15:32 PM Kalor: Kalor reaches out his hand and focuses "Bring me the compendium if the seelie court, if you please" 10:15:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) grins a bit. "See?" 10:15:48 PM Jhett: A few books float to Kalor! 10:16:09 PM Kalor: Kalor sits down and opens the first one 10:16:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks around for Larry, hoping he isn't feeling left out or anything. 10:17:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Invisible magic of Nation, could you find me some literature about the planes? 10:17:34 PM Jhett: Some books float over to Larry, starting with what is essentially 'Planar Cosmology for Dummies'. 10:17:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) scoots a *little* closer to Larry and continues reading. 10:17:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thank you, Nation. 10:18:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) gets cracking. 10:19:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): ((So what now?)) 10:21:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Good question. I'm fine with taking this as a stopping point personally. Not at my best at the moment.)) 10:21:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): ((Are you ok, you know, as a irl person?)) 10:22:24 PM Kalor: ((What's the matter, is anything wrong?)) 10:23:01 PM Kalor: ((I'm mostly awake thanks to coffee att his point, kinda twitchy as a result XD)) 10:25:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): ((Poor Larry)) 10:26:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Yeah, I'm fine, no worries there.)) 10:26:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Just running out of juice.)) 10:26:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): ((Oh)) 10:26:51 PM Jhett: ((Feel free to bow out whenever!)) 10:26:53 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Appreciate the concern, though. :) )) 10:27:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): (( :) )) 10:28:25 PM Kalor: ((No worries)) 10:34:12 PM Jhett: ((So who's still here?)) 10:34:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): ((here)) 10:34:56 PM Jhett: ((The others are leaving the forest, so.)) 10:35:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): ((I saw, I have the same question as Janis ooc)) 10:35:29 PM Kestrel: ((Yeah, they can meet you in the library.)) 10:35:41 PM Jhett: ((Yeah, just move to the main room.))